


It's One of Those Days

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Castiel, Crying Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen often, but sometimes Dean shows his true colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Emotional abuse, plus dark implications for the rest of the series.

Sam isn’t sure who hates these days more. He knows that Castiel hates these days; after all, it’s Cas kneeling in front of Dean, sobbing, as the demon takes out his anger on the former angel. But it’s Sam who has to watch, and Sam has found himself slowly falling in love with the angel throughout the months of their imprisonment and can’t stand to see him hurt.

 

Dean never physically hurts them. Sam had expected that Dean would strap them down in the dungeon and create a tiny version of Hell within those four walls at first, but Dean doesn’t hurt them beyond the occasional spanking, for which Sam is grateful. But Dean is a _demon,_ and demons are demons, and sometimes demons get angry no matter how hard one tries to please them. Sometimes he gets into one of _these_ moods, and the only thing that will satisfy him is seeing one of them crying pitifully at his feet.

 

Sam wishes that Dean would spend these days lashing out at him; he can take it. He doesn’t break, he doesn’t cry, he just lets the words flow over him in silence. Apparently Sam’s failure to shatter under Dean’s verbal assaults made him less fun to play with, so Dean spends these days with Castiel while Sam watches.

 

“You’re so _worthless,_ ” Dean spits, circling Castiel like a predator stalks its prey. Castiel is already crying, has been since he realized it was going to be one of those days.

 

These moods don’t strike Dean often, maybe once or twice every two or three months, but when they do, they strike hard and fast and vicious.

 

“Useless,” Dean continues. “Don’t know why I keep you around.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel sobs.

 

“Stupid broken little whore,” Dean hisses. “I’m going to list every single one of your flaws.” He laughs dryly. “We’re going to be here a while.”

 

***

 

Sam doesn’t know what time it is when Dean finally, finally finishes and leaves Sam to pick up the pieces. Castiel has stopped crying and is just lying there, folded in on himself, barely breathing.

 

Castiel flinches away violently when Sam gently touches him. “Leave me,” he whispers, voice breaking.

 

Sam just shushes him and gathers him into his arms and carries him to bed. He spends the rest of the day gently cradling the other man, pressing tiny kisses against the corners of his eyes to chase away the tears, tipping up his head so he can drink greedily from an ice-cold water bottle, feeding him small spoonfuls of dark chocolate pudding, singing him funny little songs he knows Castiel loves, telling him funny little jokes that usually have him grinning and giggling but that are now just met with blank looks, and telling him over and over again that he’s loved.

 

Castiel looks a little less lifeless when he falls asleep in Sam’s arms, and Sam knows that by the time morning comes he’ll have repressed these memories so deeply that the only indication he remembers at all will be those haunted little looks he sometimes gets around Dean once or twice a month.

 

He knows that tomorrow, Dean will coddle them and pay them reparations in a currency of kisses, cuddles, and orgasms, but to Sam it’ll never be enough to make him forget the _otherness_ of the creature that used to be his brother.

 

But tomorrow Castiel will smile as Dean runs his fingers through his hair, so Sam will force himself to smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is currently open to requests.


End file.
